


Some Time Alone

by Galrafloofandlove



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Babies, Birthday, Children, Cuddling & Snuggling, Implied Shance, Implied surrogacy, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 04:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16381382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galrafloofandlove/pseuds/Galrafloofandlove
Summary: Happy Birthday Keith!Some heith to celebrate!~~~~~~~The voice of his young daughter echoed from the dining room through the hallway leading up to his bedroom.It was earlier than he intended to wake up today, but he had to get ready at some point. He had to help Hunk prepare Maddie and Mace for the day, getting the babysitting bag ready, and loading everything in the car in only an hour.~~~~~~





	Some Time Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Allura was a surrogate for both of the children, Madeline is biologically Hunk's and Mace is biologically Keith's. 
> 
> I'm guessing they look mostly human, but with smaller like elf ears like Alteans.  
> Enjoy~

“-ce, eat your food!”  
The voice of his young daughter echoed from the dining room through the hallway leading up to his bedroom.  
It was earlier than he intended to wake up today, but he had to get ready at some point. He had to help Hunk prepare Maddie and Mace for the day, getting the babysitting bag ready, and loading everything in the car in only an hour.  
But, by the smell of freshly-cooked bacon invaded his nostrils, it seemed like breakfast was already being taken care of. 

As he slowly made his way through the house to the nook on the side of the kitchen they used as the dining area, the sound of sizzling bacon and smell grew larger, and his son’s whines became audible. 

When he arrived, he found his husband kneeling by the high chair, trying to airplane baby food to Mace. The infant, however, was refusing to even look in Hunk’s general direction, instead looking to his four-year old sister.

“Dad!” Madeline exclaimed once she saw Keith, her voice muffled by the pancake shoved into her mouth.  
Keith smiled as he gave her a kiss on the head, untying the orange hair tie out of his own ebony locks and working on putting Madeline's dark brown hair into a high ponytail while she covered another pancake in heaps of butter. Despite Maddie being biologically Hunk’s, she took after Keith in drenching foods in butter, syrup, and sauce.  
Keith had been so focused on Maddie, and Maddie alone that he didn’t even realize Mace was holding out his short arms, wanting his dad to hold him after Hunk had given up on feeding for now and was back in the kitchen.  
“Oh, good morning, buddy.” Keith lifted his son out of the high chair, cradling him under his arm as he moved to sit next to his eldest. Hunk delivered a steaming plate of bacon, and a stack of pancakes already drowning in syrup.  
“Happy Birthday, babe.” His husband of six years whispered as he kissed Keith’s scarred cheek.  
“OH YEAH!” Madeline yelled, loud enough for Mace to start to squirm in Keith’s gentle hold. “Happy Biwthday Dad!” She said happily, before standing up on the chair, as tall and proud as a four year old could be. She placed a balled up, dark skinned fist just a few inches from her neck. “Vwepit Sa!”  
Keith’s lips cracked a giant smile, as he used the Galran salute back. “Vrepit Sa.” He replied, digging his fork into the soft, fluffy pancakes. 

~~~~~~

“We're dropping them off with Shiro, right?” Keith asked from the passenger seat of the black Ford escape they'd bought right before Madeline was born.  
“Yep. Both Lance and Allura have classes to teach right now. Shiro and Pidge are the only two free, and Pidge is working on some new project.” Hunk responded from the driver's seat, and Keith crammed his neck so he could see in the backseat.  
Mace, strapped in him infant car seat, was sound asleep, clutching a purple hippo plush in his tiny fists. Madeline was looking with her wide, chocolate brown eyes out the window, seeing over the bare, desert sands near the Garrison. 

Once they parked in the faculty lot of the Garrison, Keith carefully unbuckled his sleeping son and picked him up, slinging the bag of baby food and diapers over his left shoulder, holding Mace in the crook of his right elbow such that the infant was still sleeping soundly. Madeline attached herself to Hunk’s hip, eagerly saying “good mowning!” to everyone who passed, professors and cadets alike. Almost all of them responded back with a “good morning” back, or a wave, followed by birthday wishes to the former red paladin.

They arrived at the Shiro and Lance’s shared office just as Mace started to awaken, and Shiro smiled as the overstuffed duffel bag was placed onto his desk, and Maddie climbed out of Hunk’s grasp as he placed her on the ground, running over to Shiro and hugging his leg. “Shiwo!”  
“Hi, Maddie. Happy Birthday, Keith.” Shiro picked the toddler up, as Keith set a drowsy Mace into the gray baby swing Shiro kept in his and his husband’s office for babysitting. They were the ones who usually took the responsibility of the toddler and infant, so the baby swing stayed in the corner along with the small white rug they called a playmat, where Maddie had started to walk as Hunk and Keith debated having another kid once Allura offered once again.  
The swing started to slowly rock, luring Mace back into sleep.  
“Thanks. You sure you’re okay with this, Shiro?” Keith asked for the seventh time since yesterday.  
“Oh yeah. Don’t worry, me and Lance will take good care of the little paladins.” Shiro reassured, as Maddie bounced in his arms at being called a paladin.  
“Thanks, Shiro. You’re the best.” Keith joined his husband by the door, as Maddie already started to wave.  
“Yeah, thanks so much.” Hunk replied, waving goodbye back to his daughter.  
“Have fun, guys. That’s an order.” Shiro bid a farewell as the two disappeared through the hallway.

~~~~~~

The drive to the canyon was over five hours, and it was nearly three pm before they left, pushed back by the birthday messages.  
On the drive over, Hunk kept the radio on low, so Keith could roll down the window and listen to the gentle whistling of the wind, and see the sand move over the dunes when they were in the plain desert. While they passed through small towns and cities, Keith closed the window in favor of turning up the radio to whatever station made both him and Hunk happy.  
The sun had already set when they arrived on the flat plateau of the small canyon, a place the couple found while flying the black lion out on the horizon during their first date, when Keith got too bored to just sit in a restaurant and make small talk. They’d gotten engaged here, and this year it was the desired spot for Keith’s birthday. 

Hunk took the cake box out of the cooler in the back of the car, checking up on it to make sure it was still in-tact. Greeted with white frosting drowned in purple sprinkles, Hunk closed the box and took off to follow Keith to the special area where the cliff seemed to drop all the way down, but was only about a seven foot drop onto another small platform. You could dangle your feet off the side looking out in the stars, but falling wouldn't leave you seriously injured or...the other bad option.  
The red velvet on the inside of the fluffy desert reminded Keith of his dad, and the cake he made for his younger self's birthday until the fire took him. It was like a comfort food for Keith, and whenever Hunk had to make a cake, red velvet was always the way to go. 

They sat looking over the night, eating the cake from plastic forks and paper plates until only two pieces remained.  
It was nice. For the first time in four years, they could just have an evening together. They weren't stressed about the kids, they both knew that Lance and Shiro were the best babysitters they could've asked for.  
Even if spending the night alone, head in his husband's lap and Hunk's yellow sweatshirt hanging around his shoulders was a perfect date, he wouldn't trade his children for the world. 

Because the universe was safe, and he had two beautiful children, and the best husband he could've ever asked for. 

He silently thanked the universe for everything as Hunk repositioned the oversized sweatshirt to act as a blanket.  
His eyes saw the beautiful array of stars in his husband's eyes before being pulled into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://galrafloofandlove.tumblr.com)! || [Twitter](https://twitter.com/GalraFloof)


End file.
